


The First Chapter of a New Story

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, General Genre, Mentions of Ginny - Freeform, Mentions of Harry - Freeform, Post War, Potential Romance, marriage law, mentions of Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: My interpretation of the start of a Marriage Law!AU staring Dramione of course. Secret Santa for Ned (isaacswolfsbane)!





	The First Chapter of a New Story

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for Ned (isaacswolfsbane)! I hope I did your story justice and that you enjoy it (: and happy holidays!
> 
> Word Count: 1,316

Not hardly a month after Voldemort had fallen for the final time had the Ministry issued out a Marriage Law for those old enough so the wizard population wouldn't become close to extinction.

Of course there was protest on many fronts: loss of rights, the fear of vengeful, surviving Death Eaters, the lack of interest in one's partner, complications that would come from the marriages, and the list went on.

At the front of the protests were none of than Hermione Granger. She was not ready to settle her life away like she thought she had in the Chamber of Secrets when she kissed Ron. In fact, the both of them agreed that it was a passionate, heat of the moment type of ordeals, and the two left it at that.

He was more interested in keeping Susan Bones company during her recovery from the battle. Harry and Ginny didn't have a problem with things because they were already engaged to be married, so the law wouldn't apply to them.

That left Hermione to be pinned off to Merlin knows who, and that didn't sit well to her. Unfortunately, her protesting did nothing as the law was still in motion, and she was to be matched with a wizard to wed and produce an heir within the following year.

It was just her luck that when she received the owl containing her fate would hold the name that made things much worse than they already were.

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Hermione was a practical girl, and despite the fact that every girl dreamed of wanting the wedding of their dreams, this was not the occasion that Hermione could want that. It was supposed to be with someone she loved, someone she couldn't live without. It was  _not_ supposed to be with the man that tormented her for years of their youth.

Yes, Malfoy had joined their side after the incident in the Department of Mysteries pertaining to his father. Yes, Malfoy hadn't once uttered that forbidden word in over three years. Yes, Malfoy kept his distance as best as he could. That didn't mean that Hermione was going to jump into his arms and proclaim her love.

She smoothed the white dress she wore as she examined herself in the mirror. It was nothing fancy by any means. The length went slightly past her knee, and the material was cotton that fit her form comfortably. It was short-sleeved with a scoop neckline that accentuated the pearls she wore around her neck.

Ginny had helped her pin her hair in a French braid, but Hermione wouldn't allow her to do anything else regarding it. Hermione was a grown woman and would take care of things herself. Harry and Ron offered to accompany her for support, urged it even, but Hermione declined. She couldn't have something happening between the three in case Malfoy had chosen today to be a pompous arse that she knew him to be.

Once she thought her appearance was acceptable, the brunette made her way out of the bathroom in the Ministry towards the floor that she was to meet and 'wed' her future husband. Everything inside her was screaming for her to keep fighting, but there was no use. Fighting the Marriage Law was as irksome as trying to convince the House Elves that they deserved to be free.

As she made her way to the proper office, Hermione tried to distract herself with book quotes that would comfort her when she was younger, and the thought of her childhood brought a tear down her face. She had found her parents and managed to return their memories after some extensive care, so Hermione had the opportunity to keep her family.

They would have to hear of her union soon, since she was dreading telling them what was going on. Hermione knew they would understand and support her, but she couldn't bring herself to bring that unto them like this.

She had gotten so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't realize someone had pulled her through the doors down the hallway. When it finally registered that her feet were moving and that a hand was wrapped around her wrist guiding her, Hermione swept her eyes over the source.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, " How did…?"

"You're welcome, Granger," he drawled, "I couldn't leave my future wife staring blankly at the wall."

Her cheeks tinted red at his statement; she could hear the slightly mocking tone in his statement, but it was clear that it was a statement that he accepted. "Erm, thank you," she said.

"That's something I don't hear every day," Malfoy mused, "I could get used to it."

"Don't push your luck, Malfoy, you have to actually do gratitudinous things to receive a thank you."

"Obviously, Granger. Keep up."

Hermione huffed with a small pout before Malfoy suddenly stopped. She looked to see that they had arrived at the room that was going to seal their lives together forever. Divorces were frowned upon, and Hermione firmly believed that her first marriage was supposed to be her only marriage.

If she could go back in time and strangle her younger self for keeping that morale, she would.

* * *

Hermione blinked in surprise at the structure of her new home. It was clearly not what she was expecting. In fact, she was expecting to have a fight regarding his thought about him thinking she'd step foot in the Malfoy Manor.

Instead, she was greeted with a two story country home with a wide porch and a large acre of land surrounding it. Many questions ran through her head, but none of them spilled from her mouth.

"Cat got your tongue, Granger?" Malfoy taunted as he walked up the walkway. "Come on, we don't have all day."

She scowled. "What about the rest of my stuff?" she demanded. "We apparated here directly, and I didn't get the opportunity to gather anything!"

Malfoy waved his hand dismissively. "You can get them later," he drawled before making a mocking expression, "don't you want to see your new home?"

She clenched her fists, itching to cast a spell in his direction; but there was no turning back now. The contract was signed, and she said 'I do'. The only thing that would separate her from Malfoy was death.

Killing him now didn't sound so bad. She'd fit right into the role of Mrs. Malfoy then.

Regardless, Hermione found herself following in Malfoy's footsteps towards the front door.

Despite having the frequent title as a 'Know-It-All', Hermione did not know what the rest of her life was going to entail anymore. She had dreams of marrying the man of her dreams, pursuing the career that she wanted, and living her life to the fullest.

Now one of her dreams was taken away from her by the Minister's signature on a binding law. Being with Malfoy was going to be full of surprises, that much Hermione knew to be true.

It was just determining whether those surprises were going to be something pleasant or something terrible.

"This is going to be a disaster," she mumbled to herself before the door was shut behind her.

"Such little faith you have in this arrangement," Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Your name actually means bad faith, Malfoy," Hermione said in retaliation.

Malfoy raised a finger. "That's your last name now," he pointed out.

Hermione turned her nose up in the air, opting not to respond to him, which only caused Malfoy to smirk wider. She pushed past him, trying to get as far away from him as she could until she had to face him again.

"You don't know where you're going in here, Granger!" Malfoy called out to her from the door.

"I'll find my way," Hermione replied back down the corridor. And she would; it was the only option that she had in reality.


End file.
